This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a gas turbine engine de-icing system.
A gas turbine engine typically includes at least a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
During flight, ice can form on portions of the engine, such as on a spinner or a static nosecone of an upstream portion of a fan section. Ice build-up on the spinner, nosecone or other hardware can result in reduced engine efficiency and/or damage to downstream components caused by broken pieces of ice entering the core flow path of the engine. An amount of heated bleed air or oil from a downstream compressor or turbine section of the engine is typically communicated to de-ice a portion of the gas turbine engine.